No llueve eternamente
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Y por eso, a pesar de todos los peligros que pudieran sobrevenirles, a pesar de estar encerrados en aquella casa un soleado día de verano, y a pesar de tantas otras cosas, James Potter era feliz. Regalo para Jud. ONESHOOT.


Hola a todos!  
Cuando aún tengo pendiente la última viñeta de Neville (que no me he olvidado), os traigo una nueva entrega de mis locuras varias.  
Es un regalito, pequeño pequeñito para Jud, a.k.a _frecklednose124_ , hecho con todo el cariño del mundo. Porque me pidió un James/Lily y se lo merece. Sangre sudor y tinta me ha costado no matar a James, pero aquí lo tienes. Quizás demasiado fluff, pero no me pidas milagros :D

Espero que os guste, y recordad que cualquier cosa que reconozcáis, no es mía, sino de JK. Rowling.  
Mil gracias a las fruitis que me ayudaron en este difícil trance que resulta para mí escribir algo de James :D

* * *

**  
No llueve eternamente**

El sol lucía en lo alto de un cielo azul y algunas nubes dispersas se dejaban llevar por un aire suave y cálido. Mediados de agosto en Inglaterra, y nada usual aquel verano.  
Hacía cosa de quince días que no caía ni una sola gota, y James Potter creía saber porqué.

Asomado a aquella ventana, con los rayos de sol filtrándose a través del cristal e impactando de lleno en sus gafas, James sonrió. Porque a pesar de encontrarse poco menos que en la clandestinidad, escondidos como si fueran maleantes, siempre había un motivo para sonreír. Y el suyo, desde hacía dos semanas, se llamaba Harry James Potter. Su hijo. _Harry Potter,_ pensó para sí mismo, _suena bien_.

Mientras volvía a correr la cortina que les ocultaba del mundo y de los graves peligros que les acechaban, dirigió una ultima mirada a aquel cielo azul, tranquilo y apacible, con la sensación de que no volvería a verlo así en mucho tiempo.

- James, cariño¿estás ahí?- susurró una voz femenina desde la habitación contigua. Acabó de cerrar la cortina e inmediatamente corrió hasta el lugar de donde procedía la voz. Allí estaba, entre sábanas y edredones, ligeramente apartados del cuerpo por el calor que hacía aquel día. Con el cabello pelirrojo cayendo por la espalda y sus ojos fijos en él. Aquellos ojos verdes que le habían conquistado el primer día que la vio en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lily¿Estás bien¿Necesitas algo?- Desde que había sido padre, James sentía que su grado de responsabilidad había aumentado. Aunque Sirius no le creyera. Ya estaba en otra etapa, sus padres habían cuidado de él cuando era pequeño, y ahora él tenía una familia a la que cuidar.

Si le hubieran dicho cuando tenía dieciséis años que formaría una familia y que se casaría con Lily Evans, posiblemente se hubiera echado a reír, seguido lógicamente de Sirius, Remus y Peter, y algún alumno más que le conociera. Pero allí estaba, algunos años más tarde de haber dejado Hogwarts atrás, en una casa propia, con su hijo recién nacido y su preciosa esposa.

- No, no, tranquilo. Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.- James llegó hasta su lado y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él, acariciando delicadamente su espalda y dándole pequeños besos en la frente. Las pesadillas de Lily eran cada vez más frecuentes desde que Dumbledore les había avisado que corrían un grave peligro. Por eso se habían trasladado a una nueva casa, lejos de sus amigos, pero más seguros y protegidos.

Desde que había nacido Harry, no habían recibido más visitas. A decir verdad, sólo habían recibido una. Sirius, Remus y Peter, desafiando ligeramente órdenes expresas, habían ido por primera vez a ver a Harry. Eran los únicos que le habían visto. Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

James trató de calmar a Lily como pudo. Ella había comenzado a sollozar y se balanceaba levemente sentada en la cama. Él la abrazó de nuevo, rodeando su fino cuerpo con sus brazos y dejándose llevar por aquel vaivén acompasado.  
- Estoy pensando enviarle una lechuza a Alice. El otro día Peter dijo que había tenido un niño, lo llamó el _babyboom_ del 80.-dijo Lily, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.  
Aquello era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Mientras le secaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas, recordó sus tiempos de colegio, lo que le había costado hacerla sonreír, y lo afortunado que se había sentido la primera vez que lo logró.

Se acordaba de Alice. Era una de las amigas de Lily, algo más tímida y callada que el resto. Sirius decía que era casi tan tímida como Remus y que harían estupenda pareja. Pero lo cierto era que, según las noticias de Peter, se había casado con un chico de un curso superior, Frank Longbottom, y habían tenido un niño. Como ellos.

Como ellos, también estaban en la Orden, y también corrían peligro. Pero era mejor no hablarle a Lily de aquello. James se levantó de la cama y se acercó en silencio a la cuna de Harry. No pudo evitar una tierna sonrisa al contemplar a su hijo durmiendo placidamente.  
- Es igualito que tú.- la voz de Lily le despertó de sus ensoñaciones.  
- Pero afortunadamente, tiene tus ojos.- Era cierto, una incipiente mata de pelo oscura hacía ver que era hijo de James, pero los preciosos ojos verdes del niño eran idénticos a los de Lily.

Pelirroja de ojos verdes, había pensado cuando la vio. Incluso Sirius se había fijado en ella. No era especialmente guapa, como lo era Anne Braunt, una ravenclaw de su mismo curso, ni como Maud Smith, una agradable gryffindor rubia, ambas _descubiertas_ por Sirius.  
Era simplemente Lily Evans, hija de muggles, aunque eso no le importara lo más mínimo, la que se sentaba tres sitios más adelante que ellos, que respondía más rápido que Remus y que tenía mejores comentarios que Sirius, maestro de la ironía.

Ella y no otra era la que se había despertado aquella mañana en su cama, a su lado. Ella y no otra era la que estaba de pie ahora, abrazada a él, contemplando a aquel niño. Su hijo.

Y por eso, a pesar de todos los peligros que pudieran sobrevenirles, a pesar de estar encerrados en aquella casa un soleado día de verano, y a pesar de tantas otras cosas, James Potter era feliz.  
Y como lo hiciera unos minutos atrás, sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, la vida podía ser maravillosa.

Quizás por eso no llovía.

* * *


End file.
